Stolen Innocence
by InTheMiddle2008
Summary: Ginny Weasley is as innocent as she can be its three years after hogworts, she is careless and free, never really worring until someone comes out of the shadows...
1. Intro

(A/N:)All these belong to Jk Rowling accept the plot of this fan-fiction belongs to me but all characters and such things belong to her!  
  
  
  
This is just an introduction to the story, PLEASE review what you think of it so far!!! Sorry about my spelling I tried my best to get it all corrected! But I hope you like it and please please please review!!! Love Ya! *throws m&ms at her readers* Have fun and enjoy it ^_^  
  
For Virgina Weasley it was just spouse to be another night on the town. Another meeting with the girlfriends. Little did she know what was going to take place over the next several hours as she pulled on her star studded denim pants. No clue that tonight would be the beginning of a long journey. She slipped on her navy blue halter top, unaware... Unaware of the danger that lurked around every corner, as she pulled on her socks and comfy sneakers. Not even as she pulled on her jacket, hugged her mom, grabbing the keys from the rack as she hugged her. Her mind was a blank, as she pulled out of the drive way and speed away.  
  
Even as she pulled into the parking lot, and stood for hours with her friends, chattering did she know. As she walked inside all she could think about was dancing, nothing else on her mind. As the music pounded she had no clue....no idea someone was watching and waiting. Waiting for his move, waiting for her to let her guard down... To let the events planned take action. She was unaware of anything right then except for the dancing the music demanded. Even as he drew closer to her...she didn't't know....  
  
A/N: tenko you I hope you liked that part  
  
Ginny: When are we going to get to some action!!  
  
Mysterious Man: sush I'm still just watching you  
  
Ginny: o.O I have a stalker!!!  
  
Mysterious Man: *grins* I know you like me watching you  
  
Ginny: as if!!  
  
Author: Ah be quiet! it!!! Please review while I try to maintain these 2! 


	2. Its a date!

(A/N): Like I said before these are JK Rowlings things I'm just using them in a story!! ^-^   
  
I hope you'you've liked my story so far this chapter is promised to be much longer!! muhahahaha so ONWARD!! to the story and don't forget Please! review good reviews 2!!! Thanks a million!!! Love Ya all!! *gives all her readers a cookie* Have fun and Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smooth Criminal by alien ant farm, played overhead. Ginny swayed her hips a little, getting into the music. Her friend Aleena was beside her dancing right along. The lyrics thumped in their heads "As he came into the window Was a sound of a crescendo He came into her apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet She was sitting at the table He could see she was unable So she ran into the bedroom She was struck down It was her doom"(a/n: sorry I just love this song) They swayed to the music, sweat trickling down there heads. As he watched closely by.  
  
"Hey Gin" yelled Aleena over the music  
  
"hmm?" she asked snapping her head up to look at her friend  
  
"Wanna go get some drinks?" Aleena asked wiping sweat from her forehead  
  
"yeah" Ginny replied, as she stopped dancing and began to walk over to the bar.  
  
Aleena and Ginny ordered a drink. Ginny popped hers open, Aleena had already drowned it down. Her boyfriend Chad was waiting for her to come back dancing. Ginny excused herself from the Dance. Aleena walked over to Chad and began dancing with him. Ginny leaned against a wall, looking out at everyone. A man came up and began talking to her. He had black hair and was about 6'2. He wasn't't that bad looking either. She smiled up at him as they began to talk.  
  
Aleena grinned at Ginny, watching her talk to the man. She had not't really had not't any type of relationship since about four months ago, when her and harry had broken up. Ginny had walked in on Harry and Hermione. It wasn't a very pretty sight. Ginny had wasted so much time on that boy. Finally they got together in her seventh year. Four long years, of lies and deception. Ginny had been happy, oblivious to all the clues. Then that one Saturday night she had walked in. Boom it hit her hard and good.  
  
So now at a fresh 20 years old, with long flowing red hair and piercing eyes. Ginny Weasley was afraid of relationships. All because of green-eyed boy, whom she thought she could trust. Ginny snapped back into reality. The man was looking at her curiously. She gave a nervous grin. He towered over her. She noticed the color of his eyes, like steel. She shivered slightly.   
  
"I'm sorry miss I didn't catch your name" he said  
  
"My name is..." Ginny paused wondering rather not to tell him "Virgina Weasley" she said firmly, deciding she wouldn't let the past haunt her.  
  
"Thats a very pretty name, Mine is Darin Rose" he told her, smiling.  
  
"Its very nice to meet you Mr.Rose" she said smiling back   
  
"call me Darin, and I know this may sound awkward but would you like to get a cup of coffee with me or something?" he asked  
  
"That would be wonderful" Ginny said stated, almost to inthustical.  
  
"Well, then lets go" he said grinning  
  
"I just have to go tell my friend Aleena, I'm leaving okay?"   
  
"yes of course I'll be outside waiting for you"  
  
Ginny smiled at him, and almost bounced her way over to Aleena. Of course Aleena had been eves dropping the whole time, so there wasn't much to tell. She gave Ginny a big bear hug. It was about time she went out on some type of date. She deserved it. Aleena hugged one more time. Ginny was nervous to be going on a date, especially with an almost total stranger. Darin was waiting outside for leaning against his cars. Ginny had given Aleena her car keys. You couldn't trust to keep your car out here all out night.  
  
Darin pulled open Ginny's door and, letting her in. She swiftly but smoothly hopped into the passengers side. He grinned and went over to his side. He got in and started up the car. He looked over at Ginny, and then backed out of the parking lot and zoomed away.  
  
The man who had been watching Ginny, soon followed her and Darin. "I've got you now Virginia Weasley I've got you now"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: MUHAHAHAHA there is the 1st official chapter!! It sucks yes yes I know but please please review!! ^-^ I'd love for you 2 and thank you so much for all of you who did review!!  
  
SamiJo: Thank You, Very Much ^_^ for reviewing my story it meant alot!!! *gives SamiJo a big stuffed teddy bear* heh  
  
Eve Granger: Also thanks for reviewing my story if I get some more reviews I'll continue on with chapter 2! *gives Eve Granger a big stuffed bunny* Have fun  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco: Hey when do I get to be in this story!!  
  
Ginny: Never its all about me! cause everyone loves me  
  
Draco: hmpf I don't love you Carrot Top  
  
Ginny: I know you have the hots for me Mal-Ferret  
  
Author: I can tell you who I have the hots for!!!  
  
Draco: o.O! you have the hots for someone, lmao!! poor person  
  
Ginny: Hey that was mean Malfoy!   
  
Author: Watch it Malfoy or I'll cut you out of this story all together  
  
Draco: pish posh shutting it *laughs secretly*  
  
Author: WHAT A HANDFUL!! well please review!! while I get these two settled. 


End file.
